


Ultraviolence

by The Danish Prince (Yumoh)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Criminal Ricky, I literally wrote this first chapter in tears, M/M, Ricky Goldworth is a mess albeit a hot mess, demon shane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumoh/pseuds/The%20Danish%20Prince
Summary: Ricky is just trying to keep a low profile as he goes from place to place as he takes jobs to make his dishonest living. It's not like he expected for an actual demon to show up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The mood of this fic is me writing this while listening to sad lana del rey songs and sobbing. I am usually a fluff writer so this is new territory for me. Also me starting new fic after just starting another one, it's more likely then you think.

Ricky grumbled as he tried to scrub the blood from his favorite shirt. He couldn’t believe that he had ruined his shirt for that asshole. If only he listened to him and stayed still then at least his face would still be recognizable. It was if the universe made idiots to spite him. At least he managed to get a fair amount of money, enough to put him up in this hotel instead of his usual shitty motel.

 

His policy was not to take murder for hire gigs as they were far too messy in his opinion. He didn’t mind roughing people up a bit but the whole murder aspect was usual too much of a risk for him. Ricky knew that he had people after him from police to fellow criminals. It was almost a point of pride for him as everybody talked about Goldsworth and how if you crossed him then it would be last thing you ever did. Also he never killed anyone that he didn't know in his bones deserved it. 

 

Although he couldn’t say that the risk wasn’t part of the rush. It was like the adrenaline of riding a rollercoaster times a million. The high though ran its course and now he was left minus a good shirt. He felt bone tired as he took a shower to get rid of the blood that crusted on his body. He climbed into bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

 

Ricky found himself in a dream that plagued him most nights. He was six again and he was playing hide and seek. He was hiding in the treehouse out back. He giggled to himself thinking that no matter what he wouldn’t be found by his brother. It was fun that first hour, he felt real smug. By the second hour, he was starting to get fidgety because he really needed to go. By the third hour, he was hungry. He decided to climb down the treehouse. He was so excited to see the look on his brother’s face when he popped out of nowhere.

 

He felt a sense of wrongness deep in his stomach when he noticed the door in the back of the house was wide open because he definitely shut it like his mama always told him too. As he walked in, it was so very silent. It was never quiet. His house was always filled with his mama’s music or his brother’s laughter or his father’s loud stories.

 

He continued walking through his house, looking for his brother or his parents. The living room was empty. The kitchen was empty. The bedrooms were empty. The bathrooms were empty. So he turned to the basement door. He hated that room, he always did. He was usually the brave one while his twin brother was the scaredy cat afraid of everything but that basement always felt wrong. He never went down there unless he held his brother’s hand. This time though there was no hand to hold as he slowly turned the knob.

 

Ricky called down the stairs first, “Ryan…..Mom…..Dad,” silence was all that answered back. Something compelled him to make his way down those steps though. His heart was near beating out of his chest as he took each step.

 

The first one he saw was Ryan. He was laying on his side and Ricky thought at first that he was sleeping but he had never seen him be so still even in sleep. Ryan always shifted around when they shared a bed always almost kicking Ricky out of bed. It was then he noticed the blood. It was then that he looked and saw his parents who were propped against the wall. It was then he started screaming. He couldn’t remember what happened next as the next thing that he recalled was the police officer crouching next to him asking him what happened but all he could do was pinch his skin as hard as he could, trying to wake up so he could run to his parents’ bed.

 

That was when Ricky woke up, not 6 but 26, alone in a hotel room. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breath. He turned on the bedside lamp and reached into the bedside drawer for his pills. These weren’t the sort of pills that a hardened criminal like him should be taking. His colleagues were dosed to the gills with whatever the hell could take them out their minds. He however faithfully took his pills for his heart which had been fucked up since birth. His whole life it was like he was set up to die but as a cruel fucking joke, he kept walking out alive. So now he guessed all he could do was make the most out of his shithole existence and if that meant smashing face in to make ends meet then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is watching Ricky?

Maybe he was losing it. That would explain the constant feeling like someone was watching him. He was probably just being paranoid but he could feel eyes on him all the time. It started when he came back from his last job to his shitty apartment. As soon as he walked in, it felt off. He quickly checked if there had been a break in or something but nothing had been moved or touched. He tried to shrug it off and he got dressed to go to his usual day job, a cashier at the small grocery store down the street. It wasn’t glamorous but it paid the bills in between gigs and the sweet old lady who owned the place would let him take off work for days on end. He would hate it when he had to quit the place and skip town.

 

It started out fine as his job was boring as ever as he restocked the isles. That was until the lights flickered a little. He figured that the lights must be malfunctioning which was normal for an old ass building like this. But then they flickered again and went out. Ricky let out a curse and reached into his back pocket for his phone to turn on his flashlight. But the lights came back on and as Ricky looked up, he saw a tall black figure for a split second. 

 

He called out, “Is anyone here?” 

 

There was no answer and Ricky was freaked out for a good 5 seconds before he thought that it was probably nothing. His eyes were just adjusting to the sudden light change and he just thought he saw someone. He guessed that he should tell the owner that they need to get the electrical wiring checked out. But he still couldn’t shake the feeling that things were off for the rest of his long shift. 

 

He was finally done with hsi job and he was on his way home. The town was quiet and dark and Ricky felt right at home. He walked alone with his music blasting in his ears as he hummed along. All of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin. He whipped his head around prepared to rip someone’s finger off but again there was no one there. At this point, he said fuck it and high tailed it home as he practically sprinted the rest of the way. If he was losing it then he would lose his mind in the privacy of his own home. He scrambled for his keys as he got to his door. He opened it and quickly locked the door behind him and as an extra measure he pushed a chair against the door as well.  

 

At this point, he knew that sleep was futile. It was official that something funny was going on. Whether or not he was finally losing his marbles or if something was out there, he didn’t know and he really didn’t want to find out. He pulled out his laptop and decided he might as well check for any new requests. He received a number of jobs from all sorts of people every month. These could be almost anything from finding their missing dog to killing someone. Everyone knew that he only accepted jobs that fit his personal criteria and if he didn’t like the deed then he wouldn’t do it no matter how much money was offered. So most of his requests were from desperate people not necessarily bad people but desperate enough they had to contact him.

 

He checked and saw he had one message from an anonymous sender as they always were. Ricky clicked and began to read the message on the screen. It read: Goldsworth, I know you only take cases that appeal to you so let me explain. My husband refuses to grant me a divorce and says that he would rather kill me and our daughters then let me walk away. I feel scared every single day and I do not know where to turn. My husband has a lot of influence and he would be able to get away with anything he does. I need my husband dead and I will pay any amount to get it done as quietly as possible. My starting offer is 50,000 dollars but it can be negotiated if you choose to accept. 

 

Ricky thought about it for a long while. He usually didn’t take another murder for hire so soon after a kill but he might make an exception. If the story checked out then he would be more than willing to help since they seemed like they were in a life or death situation. Also the pay was enticing as well as with that much, he would have enough to have a cushion just in case he ever needed to be in the wind after the kill. The only problem is that this killing would probably attract more of an investigation and press as the husband was an influential man. He would have to be extra careful to make it as untraceable as possible. He would work out the details when he got more info but for now he wrote a message to the sender accepting the offer and asked for further details. 

 

Now that he had done that, he washed up and changed into his casual clothes. He made his usual dinner of cereal and sat on his couch. He watched random youtube videos to distract from the thought that was stuck in his brain that shit was about to hit the fan. He feared that if he took his eyes off the screen then he might see that strange figure again that he was almost certain wasn’t real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this angsty mess of mine. This fic has been floating around my mind for awhile driving me crazy so it's nice to finally have out in writing. If you wanna talk about shyan, fanfiction, or both then hit me up on @honeyedbun on tumblr.


End file.
